


【奧尤】He is mine.

by lovetitle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 2017情人節賀文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都在俄羅斯受訓、維勇維背景、奧尤尚未交往

　　新晉的GP系列賽冠軍──尤里．普利謝茨基離開房間恰巧在走廊上撞見同為GPF的參賽者──奧塔別克‧阿爾京，對方脖子上掛著毛巾，手上抱著略為沉重的箱子看來正要回房間。  
　　「尤里早安，剛慢跑完嗎？」  
　　聽著他對自己的稱呼，尤里不禁想到自從豬排丼來了之後，這個訓練場的人人人都改口叫他「尤里奧」。  
　　米拉那個老女人說什麼這樣比較好分辨，不然一個場地有兩個「Yuri」很容易叫錯人。這個說法讓尤里翻了個朝天高的白眼，我叫他「豬排丼」啊，為什麼流行起來的會是「尤里奧」，想來想去這一切的原因八成出在黏著勇利不放手的高齡銀髮禿子身上。  
　　現在會叫自己「尤里」的人只有雅可夫、莉莉亞和奧塔別克了，想到這點尤里不禁後悔當初在西班牙的海邊沒多踹維克多幾下。  
　　「嗯。」剛運動完簡單沖澡過的尤里略顯疲憊，但面對人生中第一個朋友仍打起精神提出邀約，「吃飯要一起去嗎？」  
　　「你先去吧，不用等我。」  
　　「不是洗個澡而已？」  
　　「我還要整理這個箱子。」他搖了搖手上的箱子。  
　　「裡面裝什麼呀？」尤里好奇地往裡面一看，裡面一個個的盒子以粉嫩的或充滿愛心的包裝紙包起，旁邊還堆著一疊信。  
　　「是粉絲給的禮物。」  
　　「是唷……那我先走了。」  
　　「待會冰上見。」  
　　「冰上見。」

　　一連好幾天，尤里從房間出來都看到奧塔別克手上拿著箱子，同時拒絕自己一起到食堂的邀約。接連幾次被打回票讓尤里的心情彷彿被烏雲壟罩，身周飄散著「老子心情不好，別惹我」的氛圍，讓所有人對他避之唯恐不及，深怕一個不小心引爆俄羅斯小老虎的壞脾氣。  
　　結束一輪的練習，尤里和勇利一起在坐墊上休息時，兩人隨口聊著天，也許勝生勇利身上有種魔力，讓人在他身邊感到舒適自在，尤里不經意說出奧塔別克收到很多來自粉絲禮物的事情。  
　　「他是收到多少禮物，連續三天還拿不完？」尤里揪著自己的頭髮，低聲地喊著，不敢太過張狂，怕被莉莉亞不留情面地轟出芭蕾教室。  
　　「禮物……是巧克力嗎？」  
　　「……不知道。」想到那一個個的盒子裡放的是巧克力，尤里忍不住皺起眉頭。奧塔別克說要整理禮物，他該不會把所有巧克力全吃下肚吧，身為運動員照顧好身體是首要責任，來路不明的食物不能亂吃他不知道嗎？  
　　「最近情人節快到了呀，收發室也有給尤里奧的，你沒收到通知嗎？」  
　　「沒有。」尤里揉了揉鼻子，想到大廳的板子上似乎有貼什麼，但是他向來都直接路過，從沒在看上頭寫了些什麼。  
　　「我記得尤里奧收到的禮物更多呢！現在都積滿三個大箱子，數量能跟維克多一拼高下，哪像我沒幾個呢。」  
　　「你只要有維克多給的就好吧。」  
　　「不、不，我才沒有這麼想……」勇利的雙頰瞬間發燙轉紅，尤里不屑地嘖了一聲，換來莉莉亞一個怒瞪，只好摸摸鼻子把剩下的話吞回肚子裡。

　　尤里抬頭看了一眼坐在自己對面的男人，思緒飄到下午和勇利的對話上──是啊，明明自己收到的禮物比較多，為什麼還會在意奧塔別克收到的那些呢？  
　　「你那麼瘦要多吃一點呀！」  
　　他掃了一堆肉在自己的盤子裡。  
　　「雪什麼時候才會融啊。」  
　　哈薩克似乎沒有俄羅斯那麼冷。  
　　「假日我要去買東西，你當地陪嗎？」  
　　和一個男人在女裝店挑選衣服真怪。  
　　「這是買給我媽和我妹的，你想什麼。」  
　　原來他還有妹妹。  
　　「之後來哈薩克，換我當你地陪。」  
　　啥，退役前我哪有時間去啊。  
　　「維克多真的是活著的傳奇。」  
　　看著男人眼中閃爍的崇拜，尤里心有不甘。  
　　「維克多和勇利呢？」  
　　那麼關心他們幹嘛？  
　　「他們就留你一個人在這邊喝酒嗎？」  
　　俄羅斯人從小就與酒精為伍，你皺什麼眉啊。  
　　「尤里，不要脫衣服。」  
　　奧塔別克的手涼涼的好舒服……。

　　尤里突然站起身，連聲招呼都沒打，丟下叉子就離開飯堂，絲毫不予理會同桌人的聲聲呼喚。  
　　出了飯堂，尤里撒腿奔回房間。關上門，他瞬間脫力，貼著門滑坐在地上，雙臂環抱著自己，企圖壓下快從口中跳出的心臟，臉燙得彷彿快燒起來。  
　　──我想知道他的各種面貌。  
　　──想知道只屬於自己的他。

　　在雅可夫的最後通牒下，在幾個人的幫忙下，尤里終於把囤在收發室的禮物搬回房間。看著房間被好幾箱禮物塞得滿滿的，尤里忍不住嘆了口氣，不知道該拿這些東西怎麼辦。  
　　改天去問問維克多都是怎麼處理這些東西的好了。  
　　剛把自己摔上床的尤里就聽見敲門聲，語氣不善地朝著門大聲咆哮：「是誰啊？」  
　　「是我，奧塔別克。」  
　　聽到對方聲音的當下，尤里有些心虛，自從那天在飯堂不告而別後，自己躲了他好幾天，沒想到現在他倒是自己找上門了。  
　　擰著臉，尤里心不甘情不願離開床鋪開了門。  
　　「有什麼事？」  
　　「你願意當我的男朋友嗎？」  
　　他遞出小小的四方盒，上頭以尤里熟悉的字跡寫著「For Yuri Plisetsky」。  
　　「要還是不要？」

 

　　END.  
　　　20170119

**Author's Note:**

> 奧尤卡哇！！


End file.
